Being Her Eyes
by MaiaKittyMeow
Summary: just a little drabble of a one shot.


**This is based off a little story about my friends little sister and her friend, Thomas. I had the idea in my head and I couldn't sleep so here.**

**Being Her Eyes**

* * *

><p>"Tell me what the clouds look like right now"<p>

Piper smiled and went into deep thought. "You know what cotton feels like?" the pair where in a park sitting on a park bench, feeling the soft breeze and the autumn sun.

Alex nodded and laid her hands on her stomach.

"They look like that, fluffy and white and like white cotton candy"

Alex smiled. "What do the trees around us look like?"

"they are big, tall oak trees that touch the sky, and whenever the wind blows, more crumbly leaves take their fall, the branches swirl and rocket up and go to the sides, like a firework."

"What color are the leaves?"

Piper smiled again, looking at the dead leaves around them, their colorful carcasses gathering on the dark green grass, gathering morning dew.

"Some are red, some yellow and orange like the sunset, but most are brown. The ones that are still on the trees look like they have been ty-died colors of fire"

"What do the ponds look like?"

"Muddy, and gross, and filled with bugs and frogs" Piper grimaced.

"Don't diss frogs, Pipes, I had pet frogs once"

"Did you touch them?"

"Sometimes. I only had them for a couple days though, they either jumped out or the cat ate them"

"Cats don't eat frogs"

"Say that to Prissy, who was staring them down like I used to stare at you"

Piper smirked.

"What does you outfit look like?"

"Really Alex?"

"Yeah"

"I'm wearing puffy fall stuff, it not exactly hot"

"Tell me" she persisted.

"Well I'm wearing jeans, my boots, my favorite sweater, and that ugly scarf you bought me"

"It was soft! How was I supposed to know it was ugly?" Alex defended.

"Its puke green and weird yellows"

"It was soft." Alex repeated with a smile.

"You are right, it is really fucking soft"

Alex sighed with content, the only problem was the wetness on the bench was seeping through her jeans and freezing her ass off.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you"

"Okay" Alex parted her lips slightly, waiting for the feel of soft lips on hers. Piper leaned in and caressed her face before bringing their lips together. When they pulled away Alex stroked her wife's blonde hair.

"Did you get a new shampoo, your hair is softer"

"Mmhmm, smell it"

Alex leaned in. "green apple?"

"Yep"

"What about the flowers? Describe the flowers"

"Its fall, Al, they are dead"

"What else is there?"

"You never said to say the animals"

"Thank you! That's what I was missing" Alex clapped her hands together.

"Well, there is squirrels, harvesting what they can, birds are flying away, the frogs are croaking, there are a few seagulls, but not many, a couple stray cats, people walking their dogs" She could never get tired of describing things for Alex, being her eyes.

"What do the people look like?"

"Bland and ordinary compared to you"

"Describe them"

Piper looked around, at the hundreds and thousands of people moving quickly to go to work, the hustle and bustle of New York.

"They look silly. They never stop to breathe, to take in their beautiful surroundings, taking it all for granted. They scurry like rats being pushed by a broom."

"Tell me about all the dogs and cats that pass us, people are too much of a blur"

"There is a little poodle, a little dog that looks like a Ewok, a few labs, the list goes on, Alex"

"Can I feel you?"

Piper knew what she meant and slid closer to her wife so their sides where touching. The blonde took Alex's pale hands and brought them up to her face.

The pale hands softly glided across her cheek bones, traced her ears and her jaw line, and came up to follow her brow bone down her nose. Her delicate fingers softly brushed the underneath of Pipers eyes.

"Why did you not sleep?" Alex could feel the bags under her fingertips.

Piper shrugged to herself. "I had the nightmares again"

"Piper, Jesus" the blonde could see the worry in Alex's eyes, the pupil's now just milky bluish green from her blindness that slowly took over as the years went by.

"I don't know how to prevent them."

"Stop thinking about it then"

"You are not very much help"

"I will be by your side for the rest of my life, Pipes, and not just because of my eyes, but my heart. You are much too careful to look away long enough for me to get hit by a fucking car, or some other freak accident like that." Alex chuckled, trying to clear tension. She leaned in, in expectance, to which Piper fulfilled, pulling the raven haired girl in for another kiss.

"The sun is starting to come up" Piper mumbled as pulled away. She grabbed the sunglasses from Alex's jacket and put them over her eyes.

"Describe the sunrise to me"

"How does one describe the sunrise?" Piper grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading.<strong>

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


End file.
